AND FOREVER
by M'LADYDRAGON
Summary: JACK FINALLY DECIDES WHAT HE WANTS IN LIFE.


A/N: Just a short little one shot, the idea just kept begging to be wrote, wouldn't leave me alone till I finished. This is my first attempt at writing a song fic. not to sure if it's any good or not. But hope you all enjoy it, leave me a review and let me know. Self - Promotion following... If you like this story check out my Doctor Who story _Times Eternal Promise _or any of my other stories listed. Ok that's over now, so until next time good reading!

Disclaimer: Do I look like RTD? No? Exactly, I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters; if I did we would see a lot more of Eye Candy! Yummy!!! The song is _And Forever _from the anime show _Big O_, sung by Robbie Danzie & Takao Naoki and lyrics by Chie.

**AND FOREVER...**

_Sometimes I feel so all alone_

_Finding myself callin' your name_

_When we're apart, so far away_

_Hopin' it's me that you're thinkin' of_

"Nooooo!" Jack screams as he watches the Master bring the gun up pointing it at the back of his lovers head.

"Tell me freak, what this pathetic human means to you?" the Master grins menacing at the man chained to the wall in front of him. "You said nothing when I killed the other members of your little idiotic team. What makes this one so special?"

Jack strains against the chains holding him, he knows it useless, but he has to try. Glaring into the cold dead eyes of the Master, Jack refuses to answer his questions.

The Master walks in circles around the bound and gagged man kneeling in front of him keeping the gun trained on his head the whole time "Not going to tell me Freak? I'm disappointed in you, here I thought we were friends, and you won't even tell me your secrets."

Jack just stares silently back, knowing there is nothing he could do to stop this madness. He feels helpless, not being able to save the person he loves. His pained filled blue eyes lock with the darker blue ones of his lover, trying to express how sorry he was, and how much he loved him in that glance.

"Still not going to answer me? No problem, I'm sure our friend here will tell me everything I want to know." the Master taunts as he stops once again behind his prisoner. Slowly the Master runs a hand thru the dark hair in front of him, till his fingers linger over the prisoner's temple "Let's see what he's thinking about, shall we?"

Unable to stop Jack yells "No!" again, but the Master just grins as he closes his eyes.

"Your lover Freak? I should have known." The Master states gleefully as the prisoner scream in pain at the invasion of his mind.

Jack struggles in his bonds, to no avail; he's unable to escape, unable to do anything but watch the man he loves suffer in pain.

The Master breaks the telepathic link to the prisoner, and yanks the weakened man to his feet. Removing the gag from the mans mouth the Master asks "Anything to say to your Captain?"

The mans dark blue eyes darken almost too black as he looks up at Jack chained to the wall; softly he says "No regrets Sir."

"How pathetic." the Master declares as he pulls the trigger and the gun explodes.

The man crumples silently to the ground, dark red blood spreading onto the ground around him, a gaping hole in his forehead.

Jack watches in horror and screams "IANTO!!!!!"

_Could it be true, could it be real?_

_My heart says that you're the one._

_There's noone else, you're the only one for me._

_Yes, this time my love's the real thing._

Jack gasps for breath and sits straight up in bed "Ianto!" Slowly he realizes where he is, and lays back down trying not to wake the man beside him. His vibrant blue eyes stare at the plain white ceiling above him, "Just a nightmare." he says quietly. Slowly his heart calms down as he listens to the deep steady slumberous breathing of the man lying next to him. Tilting his head so he could watch the gentle rise and fall of the pale chest of his lover, Jack smiles lazily in remembrance of what had exhausted them in the first place.

Jack turns so he is lying on his side facing the young Welshman. Propping his head up on his hand he stares in appreciation at the gorgeous sight before him. Ebony hair bathed in the silver moonlight streaming thru the open window. Dark blue eyes closed in peaceful dreams, unaware of being observed so closely. Idly Jack reaches out and lightly traces a path from those swollen velvet lips, down a slender fragile throat bruised by Jack's own harsh demanding mouth. Slowly his hand makes it way to the surprisingly well defined chest and pauses over the steady heartbeat within.

_Never felt that love is so right._

_The world seemed such an empty place._

_We need someone we could give our all._

_Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever._

Jack freezes as he feels the life force beneath his fingers. He had been devastated when the Master had killed Ianto; his heart had broken into a million pieces. He hadn't realized until that moment how much he loved Ianto, and the thought of life without him had finally broken him, where as all the torture he had been put through had failed. Leaning over the other man Jack presses a soft kiss over the thumping heartbeat, he had been so frightened that he would never feel that rhythm again, so scared that he would never have a moment like this again.

The year that never was had changed him, for the better he thought. Never again would he go running head first into danger without a thought of who he might leave him. He had finally told Ianto everything that happened, the year that never was, the time agency, his past. He was determined that there would be no more secrets between them anymore. Captain Jack Harkness finally knew what he wanted in this life; he wanted to stay like this, with his lover asleep beside him. He wanted to awake every morning to his kiss, wanted to hold his hand thru the day, wanted a family and a life with this man. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this one person and he was going to if he had any say in it.

_Could it be true, could it be real?_

_My heart says that you're the one._

_There's noone else, you're the only one for me._

_Yes, this time my love's the real thing._

Slowly Jack inches closer to Ianto and leans down to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Dark eyes flutter open and look up into Jacks baby blue eyes in love, before falling close again. Ianto wraps his arms around Jacks waist and pulls him even closer as he deepens the kiss. As they finally break apart to breath, Ianto whispers "You alright Jack?"

Jack buries his head in the crook of Ianto's neck and answers softly "Nightmare" Ianto tightens his hold on Jack and runs comforting hands up and down his back. Taking a deep breath Jack raises his head up and locks eyes with the other man, Gently he raises his hand and cups the other mans smooth cheek in his palm. Yes indeed Captain Jack Harkness knew what he wanted, he wanted Ianto Jones for his own, and he would keep him forever.

"Marry me Yan" Jack whispers looking down into that beloved face.

Dark eyes blink up at him slowly as the soft Welsh voice asks in shock "What?"

"Marry me Ianto Jones" Jack demands again.

"Yes!" he answers as his eyes fill with tears of joy.

Jack smiles wickedly down at the younger man before claiming those tempting lips in another soul shattering kiss.

_Never felt that love is so right._

_The world seemed such an empty place._

_We need someone we could give our all._

_Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever._

The End


End file.
